


Just no Dicks

by Nikki_The_Duck



Series: KRii7Y Stories [8]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Krybaby Klub, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Drawings, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, How the fuck do you confess via pen, M/M, Not Beta Read, like John get your life together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_The_Duck/pseuds/Nikki_The_Duck
Summary: Kryoz doodles on SMii7Y's arm while not paying attention in class.
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Series: KRii7Y Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301387
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	Just no Dicks

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know where I was trying to go with this. I just kinda took it and ran.

"Hey Jaren, do you have any pens with you?" John asked while their graphic design teacher droned on about the different features of a new program they would be using. His head rested on the desk as his Canadian friend dug through his bag, tossing some scuffed pens onto the desk.

"What are you going to do with them? You aren't even taking notes," Jaren questioned, staring at the projector in an attempt to pay attention to the lesson.

"I just want to draw on your arm," John replied, sitting up in his seat to evaluate the pens. He grabbed the other's arm and rolled up his sleeve, laying it down gently on his table.

The younger man looked at John with a questioning expression before sighing. "Alright, just no dicks. My roommates will tease the fuck outta me if I have those on my arm."

"Better than having them in your ass." Jaren stifled a laugh as John began to test the ink on his fingers. He narrowed the five pens down to two that would actually work and began drawing.

As time went by, the Canadian's arm was full of poorly drawn animals, clothing items, and a little milk bag character.

John looked down at his phone. Eight minutes left. He began to quickly draw a half-assed ring on the other's ring finger, which earned him a slight jerk from the foreigner. He drew vines wrapping around his finger and the ring, adding a small bit of text above the ring. He pulled down Jaren's sweater and pushed the pens over to the edge of the desk, waiting to pack up.

The bell rang and the two brunets rose from their seats.

"Got any classes this afternoon?" John asked, walking through the aisle of chairs. Jaren was following right behind him, gripping on to the taller man's hoodie.

"No, I'm free for the rest of the day. Why? You wanna come over and eat all my ramen?"

"That's precisely what I'm going to do," he laughed and descended down the steps, going two at a time just so Jaren can lose his balance a little bit. When they got down to the front of the classroom, the Canadian pushed the other lightly laughing as they made their way out of the room and into the halls of the campus.

***

Jaren unlocked the door to his apartment and looked around the living space before calling out to see if any of his roommates were there. No answer. John pushed past him, throwing his bag onto the couch and walking into the kitchen to find the ramen. Jaren chuckled before closing the door. He laid his bag next to John's and followed him to the kitchen.

"Hey, I thought I banned you from the kitchen," Jaren scolded softly, sliding the three packages of ramen away from the older man.

"You accidentally make one small fire and suddenly you're banned for life? That's rude." John feigned offense, walking around the island to take the packages and wave them in the air. "Guess it looks like I'm getting a free meal," he teases, handing the ramen over to the Canadian.

"Heck up, Johnny. You're gonna pay me back," he said and took the packages. He pushed John away, smiling as the other brunet glared playfully at him. "Just go sit on the couch and wait for me."

"Alright, _baby_ ," John joked, heading into the living room. Jaren's face heated up as he turned and huffed, throwing the ramen next to the stove. He got a small pot out from a cupboard and went to the sink to fill it up. It wasn't until then that he remembered that he had a bunch of ink on his left arm. He bunched up his sweater to his shoulder and examined his arm, looking at all the crude drawings. He turned his arm to get a better angle of all the things on his arm before his eyes caught a glimpse of the only writing on his entire arm.

He shuffled out of the kitchen, watching the man on the couch scroll through his phone. He took a few breaths. "John," he spoke, getting the other brunet's attention.

"What? Do you really need my help to make noodles-"

"Did you," Jaren started, "did you fucking confess to me by writing on my hand with pen?" He stared down at the words above his ring finger. _I love you, J._

His head jerked up to watch John slowly advance towards him. Tears filled his eyes when arms wrapped around him, the older male placed a gentle kiss on his temples.

"Yeah, I did," John said quietly. Looking down at the Canadian who was sniffling back tears. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you directly." The voice he used was no louder than a whisper. His hands slid down to interlock with Jaren's.

"Well you can now, dumbass," the shorter brunet murmured.

John squeezed Jaren's hands and said, "I love you, Jaren. You mean so much to me." He felt him squeeze back and nod.

"I love you, too, John."

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a smutty part two? Idk


End file.
